A Minecraft Carol: Mitchell H Scrooge
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: Mitchell Hughes, a fun and sometimes crazy member of Team Crafted. After making a decision that could affect not just him but the other members of Team Crafted as well, he gets some unexpected visitors in that once normal house in Los Angelis, also known as the Team Crafted house. Can Mitch fix his present time before it's too late? Talk about a Christmas to remember…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, Henderschmidt11 here with a Christmas special! I got this idea from a YouTube video (very typical right?) from 'BAHMLounge'. It's a co-owned channel by AviatorGaming, MlgHwnt, BigMacNation, and Burtgasm! The channel is focused on irl skits, bloopers, animations, and on occasion...pranks. So go and check them out; they are really talented and funny. And I hope you enjoy dis!**

**~ * ~ A Minecraft Carol: Mitchell Scrooge ~ * ~**

*****PART 1*****

**Mitchell's POV**

_"I'm…really sorry Seto, but it has been decided," a really 'depressed' Mitchell says, as the other members of Team Crafted nods with Benja, "You're out of Team Crafted."_

_"But…why?" Seto confusingly asks, "I thought we were friends."_

_"We got some business offers," Jerome shyly says with some regret, "Like ones that can change our entire lives for the better. But understanding that you probably want to keep your privacy, we went and shot the skit a-"_

_"I know when you guys shot it," Seto cuts Jerome off, "But, when did this become about business and money? I thought we would stick together. I thought we did this for our enjoyment as well as for our viewers and subscribers." _

_"It was buddy," Quentin genuinely says, "But, I guess things change." All Seto could do was just stare in disbelief. 'It was…?'_

_"Look, Seto," Mitch sighs, "we'll still be friends after this. I wish for no bad bloods between us, and whenever you want to, give us a Skype chat and maybe we can record just like when you were part." _

_"Ok," Seto releases a deep breath, once again taking a glimpse around the room especially at Mitch, "Um…it was nice…working with you. I wish y'all the best for the future."_

_"Same here, Jim," Ty smiles at Seto, and he cracks a small smile back, "Will miss you buddy."_

_"Miss you too Ty," Seto depressingly responds, giving Ty a quick guy hug. Once Seto got to the door, he took one more look at the Team Crafted house then back at the group who stood in a line watching Seto leave, "I understand why you chose me, but I just wonder…where were the guys that took me in? The guys that made me feel…loved. Like I had a family..."_

_And with that, SetoSorcerer left without another word…not even one was said for the rest of the night, as the seven members of Team Crafted went to prepare for the night._

That memory was kept on repeat in the one and only Mitchell Hughes's mind or in mine you can say. It's been haunting me for the past two weeks. But that happened like, what, four months ago? Why has it become so critical now? Oh, that's right: SetoSorcerer. Little did I know, those things wouldn't be haunting me much longer…

"Night Mitch," Jerome says halfway through his yawn, his top half of his body slipped between his room and mine.

"Night," I just flat out reply without looking up at Jerome; it's been a few hours since I got that flashback about the Seto event downstairs and it is still bugging me. I could tell that Jerome was the only one who wouldn't buy my fake smiles and laughs, and that also bothered me to some extent. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jerome flatten his lips before closing his door, since his room was right next to mine.

"It'll be over before you know it, Mitch," I talk to myself, throwing a plain maroon shirt over my head, "I'll just...sleep through the night, and I'll make a vlog tomorrow for the doods, explaining just a bit more to them. I'm sure they'll understand better about where I stand…" That last statement wasn't to convincing to me even with saying it out loud. Would they really though? I'll have to wear my hater blocker sunglasses tomorrow.

Taking in and releasing a deep breath I adjusted myself under my sheets, roughly tossing to the left then to the right twice before stopping and staring at the ceiling.

"Aw, screw it," I huff, pulling the covers up closer to my neck until all you saw was a third of my face. One last sigh was heard before I slowly shut my eyes, and-

"Mitchell Hughes," an accented voice rang in my eyes, making my eyes shoot open, "I am a ghost bringing you a message from the great beyond."

"Wh-what?" was all my mouth could muster to say, "Oh…it's just a figment of my imagination," I sigh in relief, my hand somehow lying on my chest out of shock.

"I'm afraid you are not dreaming my American friend," the…figure responds in a thoughtful tone, "There will be three ghosts that will haunt you at one in the morning to show you what you can do to avoid your dreadful _fate_."

"Jordan?" I squint my eyes at him, "Ha, ha, very funny, but if anything though you're better at PVP not pranking; should probably stick to that." I chuckle, but Jordan or PerpetualJordan doesn't join in.

"You have been warned Mitchell," Jordan narrows his eyes whilst saying my name before disappearing into my wall, as the window next to my desk opens. My head tilted back, as he left…out of thin air!

"Whoa…must have gotten drunk _too _much," I shook my head, a small yet sudden headache hitting me, "Has the hangover _really _started this early?" I take a look at the clock as it turned to 11:56p.m. in a blink of an eye, "Don't worry Mitch, you'll be sober in the morning."

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

A random chill brushed up my arms later that night. My teeth rattled, as I tried to open my eyes, since already a few sties rested on the corners of my eyes. Sitting up I saw another one of my friends…sitting on my desk.

"Matt?" I call out to the blurred figure, and I saw him…_float _to me?

"Hello Mitchell," he blankly says, standing where my feet would first land when getting out of bed, "I am your ghost…of Christmas past."

"What are you talking about, Matt?" I ask tempted to laugh as I asked, but decided against it upon seeing Matt's serious face.

"I am here to-"

"-show me my fate. I know, I know," I cut Matt off. Have I always been this grumpy when I am tired?

"_That's _not my job," Matt calmly sighs, "But I certainly feel sorry for whoever has to do it," he mumbles to himself. 'Maybe I wasn't supposed to hear that…' "But I shall take you somewhere I'm pretty sure you'll know." I knit my eye brows at Matt taken aback at what he just said.

"But how am I going to get to…_wherever_?"

"As crazy as it sounds, we're going to fly there," Matt casually smiles at me, "Come on, grab my shirt and don't let go."

"That is _not _hap-PENING!" I scream, as Matt forcefully takes my hand, causing me to grab a good clump of Matt's shirt. I started hyperventilating, as we gained more altitude while _flying _across California, until we reached just below the clouds. I look up to see Matt's somewhat annoyed face.

"This is my first time flying y…ou jerk," I stutter, then realize that we are on the ground.

"Here we are; Montreal, Quebec, Canada," Matt slumps his shoulders, straightening out his now slightly wrinkled shirt. It was only in part of the shirt that I held on for dear life for…

"This…this is my house," I state puzzled. Of course Matt knew this already since at one point we lived together.

"Ah yeah, I miss those times," Matt sighs in pleasure, "Remember when Jerome came over and he did that one vlog after your Los Angelis trip?"

"How ar-you read minds too?! _My Notch!_"

"Whoops…wasn't supposed to do that," Matt nervously chuckles but shortly stops, "You'll remember what day this is soon enough. This is back when Ty, Adam, Jason, Quentin, Ian, and Seto visit for the last time in this house as a group," Matt explains, as he takes my arm and leads me to the second floor into my room, and we watch me friends and my younger selves…

**_"Ok, you guys got us up here," Mitch loosely says, but his voice hinted some wariness, "What's so important?"_**

**_"Well, we all discussed this, and we want to add you _****and_ Jerome into The Crew," Ty proudly smiles at both of us. By this time, Jerome's and my jaws were dropped down to the ground and our eyes as wide saucers! _**

'Man…we were so young then…'

**_"Are you serious?" Jerome asks in disbelief. I'll admit, they have gotten us tricked really well at times, like really, REALLY well._**

**_"Yes, we are serious," Quentin's smile got wider, "We're not pranking you guys, I swear."_**

**_"Well then, I accept!" _**

**_"Same here!" I agreed, a wonderful feeling spreading all over me. 'The Crew' members looked at each other, the same joyful expressions on their face._**

**_"Welcome to the crew!" the whole group simultaneously greets, afterwards giving each other welcoming _****guy _hugs. _**

I particularly watched as my younger self walked around and came across Seto, the last person I had yet to hug.

**_"So this is how it feels," Mitch smiles at Seto, one arm slung around the other's shoulder._**

**_"Yeah, welcome to the crew. I look forward to recording with you," Seto genuinely says, shaking Mitch's other available hand._**

"Same here, pal," I softly mouth along with my younger self, as I felt a bit caught in a the moment, watching as all of us went back downstairs.

"Good times right? Especially that one part at the end," Matt smugly says, nudging me once but enough for me to notice.

"Ok, ok, I get your point," I shudder, dusting where Matt had touched for no apparent reason, "Just take me back to Los Angelis."

"Whatever you say," Matt shrugs, "I just hope you learned something from this." And I was pulled into a great slumber; it wasn't a really peaceful one though…

**A/N: And there's Part 1! Part 2 will be up tomorrow on Christmas Eve... our should it be later today? Let me know in dat review section and I'll see y'all later, regardless, with Part 2, where Mitch will encounter the ghosts of Christmas present and... future? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's part 2 of the Christmas special! Message for you guys at the end!**

*****PART 2*****

I intake a lot of much needed air, as I slowly realized I was back into my room and on my bed…right where I last was. My feet were still tucked under the covers and that stupid window was still open.

"Alrighty then," I awkwardly talk to myself in a hushed tone, "That's weird…my headache's gone."

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" another voice asks, being Noah or NoahCraftFTW from this time my bed side. My body jumps, hearing said ghost talk, 'cause I'm sure as hell am not used to this.

"My gosh…Noah? First Jordan, then Matt, and now you?" I question in a whining tone, for a second, forgetting that everyone else was sleeping.

"Quiet Mitchell," Noah hisses in a normal volume, not that anyone but me can hear him. He's a ghost! "Hold on to my wrist. I was told that I should be holding you by my hand, but it just makes me feel awkward."

"Whatever, as long as I don't fall to my death, I'm fine with whatever."

"Um, Matt didn't tell you that? Like, when you traveled with him, you yourself was a ghost for the time being. So that when you appear at the different points of your life you won't change your present or future?"

"Ok," I reply, as if I understood what Noah just said, when in reality I had no freaking clue.

"Latch on so we could go," Noah impatiently says, stretching out his left arm towards me. I did as he asked, and we were once again on an ever so exciting trip in the sky…yay…

"Wait, you didn't tell me where we are going. Where are you taking me now? Back to my parents' house or-"

"No, we are not going there," Noah nonchalantly responds, keeping his vision faced forward. One wouldn't even know if this being had eye balls! "We are heading one week before Christmas this year, which is six days from your present day. Well, seven if you are really OCD and count the fact that it's past 1:30a.m. and-"

"Just please tell me where we are going!"

"You're an impatient one, aren't you?" Noah huffs, making me not feel that much better, "We are going to Seto's house to see how he's doing."

"Why are we now focusing on him? Shouldn't we be going somewhere relating to me?" I ask fully turning to him now, and I saw him shake his head in…disappointment?

"You know, I never this side of you Mitchell. So self-conceited," Noah says in that half awestruck yet not so happy type of tone.

"I'm not self-conceited. And since when did you guys start calling me by my full first name? You guys always call me 'Mitch'."

"See…very self-conceited." I was about to burst when Noah spoke again, "Here we are, the sorcerer's residence." I take a glance around at the street we were on, and I then looked down at myself. Was I really a ghost like Noah, and the others? Since I had to test it out, my hand went to stomach in a turtle-like pace…and I can still feel my stomach, as well as the other parts of my body.

"What gives? I thought ghosts could reach inside themselves," I raise an eye brow at Noah.

"Not all the stories about ghosts are true," Noah blankly replies, "Let's get back to the present here, shall we? Today is December 18 this year, and eleven days after-"

"-the whole world found out that we kicked Seto. I know, you ghosts don't have to point out everything and rub it in my face."

"This week," Noah starts, disregarding my furious, small rant. It didn't appear that furious, but to me it was, "Seto caught the flu, and this was after Seto's first recordings in a while…"

_"Ok, first day's done," Seto pauses, coughing into his right shirt sleeve, "Why not while this fir*cough*rst one is rendering, we film *cough* day two?"_

_"Seto, I don't think you should be recording for now," the guy on the opposite end of Skype Kyle or KKcomics replies. You can just see Kyle shaking his head in disagreement, "Dude, you need to rest and go to see a doctor for like some medication or…"_

_"Kyle, I already took a trip out and right now I just have to wade it out. I've got *cough* a few mo*cough*ore days. Just two or three more." _

_"I believe you, Seto," Kyle compassionately says, "But take a small break from recording and make an update video or add something to the first day of Christmas episode. I'm sure your viewers would understand, 'cause being stressed or tired plus making a video is not a good combination." _

_"Ok, I'll go and make a vlog later tonight," Seto nods at the screen, even though Kyle can't see him, "Good night, Kyle."_

_"Take care, Seto," Kyle responds before ending the call first. Seto sighs, closing his Skype, pulling up Minecraft, and starts connecting to his private server. Seto took a minute to clear his throat and sighed before pressing the record button._

_"Hey guys, SetoSorcerer here-"_

"I really don't know why you brought me here, Noah," I shook my head, continuing to look through Seto's window with Noah.

"Again, Mitchell, this event has nothing to do with you. My purpose was to show you Seto and his condition. How he's been doing and such, and, as you can see, he was doing terrible this week." Noah grabbed my wrist, and next thing I knew, we were up in the air again, "The day before Christmas Eve, which was two days ago, Seto became well again. And in that course of time, Seto caught up in his recording, editing, and rendering schedule again."

"Well, good for him. Are you going to take me back in my 'deep sleep' or something?" I curiously question the current ghost that could possibly drop me. 'Come on, Mitch, Noah wouldn't do that to you.'

"Not yet; we have one more stop to go," Noah replies, as we descend again. And I notice…we're back at Seto's house, "This is now after Christmas on the first half hour of New Year's Day." Noah then points inside, and we look through the same window. Since the last time, obvious things have changed since the past approximately two weeks. Seto got a new headset, fresher attire, and his countenance has changed to some extent…

_"A new year…a new start," Seto says through a content smile, as he watches some neighbors a few blocks down blow up a few fireworks and can even see some in the far distance, "I can't wait to see what the future holds." Suddenly, Twitter notifications start popping in like crazy, as Seto's smart phone buzzes off the hook for like two minutes straight. After he thought it was safe, he took the device and opened up the Twitter app, and saw tweets from fans:_

_"**Congrats Seto on 600k subscribers! Omg I'm crying tears of joy! X'D"**_

_"**I knew you could do it Seto! And on New Year's?! Let's aim for that million!"**_

_"**Started from the bottom now you're here. Sorry, had to do that. Hope that brought a smile on your face, and congrats on hitting 600k subs! :D"**_

_"That sure did," Seto chuckles at the phone before setting it back down on his desk, "Time to make a 600k subscriber special; now, what to do…what to do." Seto's smile widened to an ear-to-ear one, as he laid back his chair and got a good laugh out, "This is gonna be a great year…"_

"Ok, Seto seems to be better. Maybe kicking him out was for the better?" I ask, Noah, whose facial expression…wasn't the same as mine.

"I don't know Mitchell," Noah sighs. Gosh, all of them have been doing that, haven't they? "You'll have to see that with the next ghost in line." Without a warning, I was once again engulfed in darkness…

**A/N: So, uh...apparently, I had written maybe a bit too much and have to now split it into three pieces...*crickets chirp* But don't worry, I'm not going to post Christmas day (for me at least) but later tonight instead. And that will be _officially _the last part xD See you guys in the next part or...chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's part 3! My gosh this was...double than the other two. I again got too into it and managed to get in all my details that I had planned, and I hope you enjoy dis! **

*****PART 3*****

"Oh dear Notch," I gasp, sitting up yet again in my bed, "I hate returning back here."

"Don't worry, Mitchell; that may be the last time tonight," again another voice says to the now tired teenage boy.

"Ryan? Like…my gosh," Mitch dramatically says, falling back into his bed, his head almost hitting the back board.

"Let's go Mitchell," Ryan or xRpMx13 beckons floating towards the window, "Grab my sleeve; time to see your Christmas future."

"Oh I can't wait," I excitedly say, doing as Ryan had asked, and we were off again. I was a bit surprised to not hear at least a comment from Ryan. It's a strange day when the godfather of power moves doesn't say anything right away, "So…where are you taking me?"

"We are going two years in the future on Christmas Eve; back to the Team Crafted house," Ryan informs me, behaving the same way as Matt and Noah. It puzzled me greatly. I mean, wouldn't anyone be at least a little suspicious if your friends suddenly started acting differently around you, "Keep in mind though, this is your first Christmas with everyone in Team Crafted here."

"Wow, so I have to wait two more Christmases before this happens? At least this will give me something to look forward to," I shrug, as Ryan's and my feet touch the ground, "Hmm, not much change for two years."

"Not on the outside is it," Ryan comments briefly facing me before literally walking through the front. I raise my shoulders before dropping them and did the same thing Ryan did…and it worked! Noticing that the front room was empty, I knitted my eye brows together, wondering-

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, your older self is with Jerome and his girlfriend in the kitchen getting the cookery ready, and the rest of Team Crafted is upstairs in Jason's room, which is where we are going to go."

"Wait; can I see how I look like first? Just a peek?"

"I'm afraid you can't, but you can hear your voice by the stairs, as we go up," Ryan sighs, leading me in said direction. I take just two steps up before stopping, and I start listening, my hand gripping the metal rail…

_"Mitch, what is that for?" Jerome asks, chuckling through his question._

_"It's the turkey baster; don't we need this incase Ian undercooks it?" Mitch asks back, heading towards the white-painted drawer that he got it from._

_'Damn…I sound so mature,' I think to myself, 'but I'm pretty sure by not so much.' I finish chuckling to myself._

_"Well…no, I think we should trust Ian this time. He did pretty good last year. I liked it," Jerome's girlfriend responds, nodding her head in agreement._

_"Definitely; see Mitch, this is what you get for missing out last year," Jerome fakes his disappointment with a small laugh at the end._

_"But Mama Benj was making apple pie," Mitch dramatically announces his excuse, "And Jerome, you very well know I can't resist that."_

_"Whatever you say Mitch," Jerome shakes his head, taking his smart phone out, "Guys, I feel we should get on dat Instagram grind and take a picture." _

_"My gosh, Jerome…always Instagraming those joints," Jerome's girlfriend playfully nudges her boyfriend. _

_"All day, e'ery day," Jerome smiles back, "Everyone say 'banana-hamicks!'"_

"Come on, Mitchell; we have to get going," Ryan tugs at my shirt, heading up to Jason's room. I take one more glance back in the hallway, listening to one last laugh from the future trio, before floating up the stairs with Ryan.

_"Adam, are you sure about this? Because this is nothing to be so loose about."_

I hear Quentin say a room away immediately capturing my full attention.

_"I'm sure about it," was Adam's firm reply, "Why don't we have a vote just like last time?" The members of Team Crafted present looked unsurely at each other before turning back to Adam, all except Ty. His expression seems to show that this…doesn't seem to be important to him, as he casually lies back in Jason's desk chair, his right leg over the other at an angle making a square hole._

_"Who votes to kick Bajan out?" Adam solemnly asks, raising his own right arm halfway. Slowly Jason raises his hand…then Quentin…then Ty, "Ok then…"_

_"But why Adam?" the only person to not raise his hand on this decision Ian asks in confusion, "What's wrong with Mitch?"_

_"Have you not noticed, Ian?" Jason calmly asks, as if he knows what he's talking about, "Mitch may not have noticed this himself, but he needs to start acting like his age. We have been getting more in-depth with our companies. We're not in our late teenage years anymore."_

_"Jason's right," Quentin agrees, leaning forward in his spot on Jason's bed, "Of course, he always acts like that when it comes to recording or when live streaming at Machinima headquarters, but…dude's gotta learn to carry his own weight. I know I have made my contributions in helping him."_

"Wh…what is this?" I ask Ryan in a distressed tone, "Are they seriously considering on kicking me out?"

"Keep watching, Mitchell," Ryan states, not moving his head.

_"But he is the second youngest of all of us," Ian argues, "You got to cut him some slack; he's been at times working his ass off through the night. And I should know because I've been up with him doing the same thing." The room had gone silent after hearing Ian's words. But Adam's eyes lands on Ty, as Ty still looks unfazed by this._

_"Ty," Adam's clear voice calls him out, "You haven't said anything about this. What do you think? You are Team Crafted's founder."_

_"Am I really?" Ty questions, tilting his head back and to the left a bit in an inquiring manner, "Everyone seems to think you Adam are the founder, and you seem to be doing good for yourself, made good decisions…why don't you take the call on this one, Adam. I'll be fine with whatever is decided." This took Adam aback by only so much, as Adam sighs._

_"Ty, I know you're still upset about…Seto, but I thought we moved on from this. The fans seem to too; some still support Seto and, we have our supporters."_

_"You'll be surprised Adam," Ty shook his head, "You know what, there's no need for voting who will be kicked. I'll take the fall, and Adam, you'll be in charge. I'm done." And with that, Ty got up from his spot, and left the room, leaving the room door slightly open, "I can't believe you guys…" was Ty's last words._

I watched, as Ty walked through me and out the door…just like that. I turn back to Adam, Jason, Ian, and Quentin, who have the same depressed looks as the next person. I felt Ryan's eyes on me, and I turn to him, looking directly at him back. Ryan nudged his head at the door, and I flew through it heading out the front door past the trio in the living room.

_"Hello this is LAX at the front desk; how may I help you?"_

_"Yes, um, when is the soonest flight to Arizona?" Ty asks, shivering a bit already even with his long jeans and top and a jacket._

_"Next one will be leaving 8:45a.m. tomorrow," was the lady's response. _

_"Ok, I can do that."_

_"How many are in your party?"_

_"Just one."_

"And that's…your Christmas future," Ryan says, looking down at Ty with me, his presence shocking me for a second, "Do you see what one decision could do to your entire life, Mitchell? And later, two weeks within the New Year, I'm afraid that you too will be revoked hard core."

"You mean, even after Ty has left, I'll still be kicked?" I question in disbelief, as Ty gets in his car and drives off. Ryan only nodded to my question, and I looked down at the pavement. And I thought of something… "What happened to Seto?"

"It's nice to see you're now thinking about others," Ryan thoughtfully says to me, "Seto has done great within this time line. But instead of going there, let's just take a glimpse." Ryan then reached into his left coat pocket, and threw it in front of him, and the snowflake grew till it was viewable…and Seto appeared, "It is at this very second that this is happening; and Seto decided to do another Christmas recording…

_"Ok guys, are we ready?" Seto asks, rubbing his hands together before placing them back on his mouse and keyboard. _

_"Hold on, Seto," Kyle excitedly replies, "Go and check your YouTube, dude." Seto rolled his eye and went to do as Kyle said, "Hurry Seto!" _

_"Ok, ok, I'm going. Geez," Seto laughs, "Bryce, help me!"_

_"Go, go, go, Seto!" was Bryce's response. Seto shook his head one last time…and then he looked close to the screen._

_"Oh my," Seto smile gets wider and wider._

_"Seto, it's just five more!" Bryce squeals like a six year old girl, making Kyle and Seto laugh. _

_"Wait, Seto, get this on video. Start recording!" Kyle speaks next. _

_"Ok, I got it," And he rushes his start, his body full of excitement, "Hey guys, SetoSorcerer here with my Christmas special! I am here with KKcomics and GoldSolace about to do a Christmas themed parkour race, and-"_

_"Yes!" Kyle and Bryce yell at the same time so loud, so much that Seto almost flanged his headset off. Seto refreshed the page and screamed his own victory 'Yes!'_

_"-and I just hit one million subscribers! I want to thank you all SO much for this, your understanding and support. This is…a huge milestone for me, and the journey through the past six years has been…interesting to say the least. But again, thanks so much. And guys, on the count to three, I'll push the button. Three…two…one…GO!"_

"And the parkour race began, with Kyle winning at the end," Ryan finishes, as the large snowflake disappears into regular snow.

"So are you saying that it's either Seto…or Team Crafted can have…happiness?" I question, not understanding it fully.

"No, I'm not saying that," Ryan turns to me, "There is a way that both parties can have joy. I can't say…but all you have to do to change your present time is by telling Seto a simple phrase."

"A-A simple phrase? What simple phrase? I need to know, Ryan."

"I'm sorry, Mitch," Ryan shakes his head, raising his hand in that position that I know will bring me back into my sleep, "Believe it or not, I actually already told you." Not surprised, this time I let the sleep take over me.

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

This time instead of waking up with a gasp, I was breathing…fine. It appeared to be Christmas morning already! I get up from my bed, up and awake, and looked out the window to my bed's right…there's Ty! He didn't say he was coming. I opened my room door and hurriedly yet quietly went down the curled staircase and welcomed Ty at the front door. Seeing his face, gave me the answer. 'A simple phrase…'

"Merry Christmas, Ty!" I embrace him in a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Mitch," Ty's slightly choking voice responds.

"Sorry…about that," I sheepishly say, "Do you still have…Seto's phone number?"

"Why?" Ty skeptically asks, stepping inside and setting his suitcase aside.

"I…I need to tell Seto something. It's really important," I desperately say, closing the front door before folding my hands together in a pleading manner. Ty hesitated but dialed his number, hid it, and gave it to me. I mouthed a 'thank you' before heading into the kitchen, and Ty went to his room on the first floor. My palms were already sweating from my nervousness. 'How was Seto going to take this?'

"Merry Christmas, Ty! What's up?" Seto's cheery voice traveled through the line, making me freeze for a second. It feels like forever since I heard his voice…

"M-Merry Christmas, S-Seto," I start, silence heard on the other side of the line, "This is Mitch or BajanCanadian here." I joke, chuckling, but my nerves showed through, "Um…"

"Yes, Mitch?" Seto confusingly asks. 'Doesn't seem like he hates me…' "Why do you have Ty's phone?"

"Oh, um, th-that doesn't matter," I shook the nerves off that drove up my spine, "I just wanted to say 'Merry Christmas', and…I'm sorry," I paused, not knowing if I should continue 'Come on, Mitch, you can't stop there.' "Sorry, that at times I acted like you weren't there. I know this is random, but I just want to say I'm sorry." Silence…and a few more seconds…then a heavy sigh was heard.

"…I forgive you, Mitch," Seto finally said it, and I felt like, with those four words, the world just lifted off me, "Have a Merry Christmas, and tell the rest of the gang there too my Christmas wishes."

"Sure, I definitely will," Mitch nods his head, even though Seto can't see him, "Talk to you later?"

"Yeah…I'll Skype you. Bye."

"Bye…" I say right after the line went dead. I sigh in pleasure once again, went to Ty's room, and gave him back his phone. Without a word, I went back out and strolled into the living room, and there…stood Jerome and Adam.

"Merry Christmas!" they both simultaneously say, Jerome tackling me with a hug, and I hug him back.

"It sure is…"

**A/N: So much fluff! Gah, I love it! (I'm sure it wasn't actually fluff, but screw it :p ) Well, that was my Christmas special Happy Christmas Eve, or for some people already, Merry Christmas from me to you! And I'll see you in, hopefully, another story!**

**~ * ~ * ~ MERRY CHRISTMAS! ~ * ~ * ~**

**~Emily HSMC**


End file.
